Service providers are more recently finding themselves in a position in which a common delivery infrastructure is used to provide multiple services to customers. For example, in the past, an Internet service provider may have used one delivery infrastructure for providing Internet service to a customer, while a separate video (e.g., cable or satellite) service provider or a telephone service provider may have used one or more other delivery infrastructures to provide video and/or telephony services to that customer. Now, as services have begun converging, it has become more common for a single service provider to provide multiple services using the same technology. For example, a service provider may provide network access (e.g., Internet) services, video services and telephony services using the same or overlapping delivery infrastructure (e.g., via an Internet Protocol-based network or a DOCSIS delivery platform), commonly referred to as triple-play service.
At the same time, many service providers may implement, or at least consider, monitoring data usage of their users in order to provide better customer experience while simultaneously managing the costs associated with network expansion. For instance, service providers may offer some service plans that allow for more data usage than others. To implement such plans, service providers may monitor the amount of data being sent and/or received by users.